Amor a segunda vista
by DigitalDX
Summary: Es un capitulo de prueva, es una Naruhina no son muchas hojas pero si lesgusta agradeceria su comentario y/o sugerencias.


**Amor a segunda vista**

En una noche una joven de nombre Hinata, de una larga cabellera negra con destellos azules, un par de ojos color perla y de una piel nívea, se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados aparentemente durmiendo, o eso es lo que pensaba su padre Hiashi Hyuga. Si la chica era Hinata Hyuga y junto con su hermana Hanabi eran las primogénitas del reconocido Dr. Hyuga pero también estaba Neji su primo quien había perdido a su padre en un accidente, cuando apenas era un niño pequeño, haciendo que así Hiashi lo cuidara.

De repente Hinata abrió los ojos para ver el reloj que tenia a un costado sobre un pequeño buro junto con una lámpara de noche. Al ver la hora se apresuro a levantarse con mucho cuidado ya que era media noche y no quería despertar a nadie, para después dirigirse a una de las dos ventanas que rodeaban su cama para observar con mucha atención la casa que estaba enfrente de la suya y la razón era…

- Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver salir por la ventana de su habitación a un chico de ojos azules de piel morena y una revuelta cabellera rubia que lo hacia ver mas lindo.

Ya era una costumbre que Hinata tenia, la de observar a ese chico de esa gran sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba sin que el se diera cuenta desde que lo conoció, cuando eran unos niños.

… … … … …

- Valla cada día es más fácil hacer esto… - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, al sacudirse su ropa después de saltar desde su ventana - Espero y Sasuke no tarde en llegar esto de esperar es muy aburrido.

Pero de repente Naruto volteo a ver a la casa de enfrente y al subir la mirada hacia una ventana vio como la cortina esta se movió, intrigado se quedo mirando la ventana con un gran escrutinio, pero de repente vio un Corvette negro convertible estacionarse enfrente de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Llegas tarde… – dijo Naruto al ver su reloj y ver que había pasado media hora observando la ventana de enfrente - o es que acaso te quedaste dormido– dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos de intriga.

- Cállate tonto y sube ya o te dejo ¿Dónde esta Neji? – dijo con enojo y el ceño fruncido un chico de cabellera negra como la noche a lo igual que sus ojos y de piel nívea y de gran porte. Pero Naruto tenia razón Sasuke se había que dado dormido pero no lo iba a admitir ya que este aprovecharía para echárselo en cara.

- Esta bien, Neji amm aun no lo se, pero ya no te deberías de enojar te saldrán arrugas y pronto le dejaras de gustar a las chicas y eso no será bueno podrían pensar que eres "raro" – dijo con voz experta el rubio haciendo que su amigo se enojara mas. Pero antes de que Sasuke baja de su auto a darle un golpe al ojiazul, pero Neji apareció haciendo que Sasuke se concentrara en el y no el lo que pretendía hacer.

Naruto al pensar en Neji recordó lo de la ventana que estaba observando antes de que Sasuke llegara, volviendo a posar su mirada en la ventana, pero de repente la imagen de la ojiperla se hizo presente haciendo que se una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

- Que es lo que vez Naruto – dijo Neji, un chico muy atractivo de ojos color perla a lo igual que Hinata una piel casi pálida y con una larga cabellera castaña, al parecer el rubio se había sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ignorando la llegada de Neji, pero este al percatarse de hacia donde veía el rubio se ceño se frunció. Si Neji era quien se encargaba de cuidar a sus primas y no solo era porque el mismo Hiashi se lo pidiera si no por que sabia como podían llegar hacer los hombres, esos que solo buscaban divertirse un poco. No por nada el, Naruto y Sasuke eran muy solicitados por las mujeres.

- Eh… yo este…nada pero que dices… yo no…mejor vámonos…ya es tarde…jeje – dijo con una sonrisa de nervios, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otra en forma negativa y un indetectable sonrojo en sus mejillas por la obscuridad de la noche afortunadamente para el.

Finalmente los tres chicos entraron en el lujosos Corvette negro del pelinegro para salir de ahí con dirección a un antro muy famoso y exclusivo de Konoha.

… … … … …

Su corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte "_no podía ser ¿la había descubierto?, ¿la había visto? tal vez con su mala suerte si lo había hecho, pero si era así con que cara lo iba a ver, de seguro el se lo iba reprochar cuando la viera" _pero de repente escucho unos pasos en el corredor haciendo que se alejara de la ventana y con paso velos y sigiloso se dirigiera a su cama tapándose con sus sabanas.

Pero al escuchar como bajaban las escaleras con mucho cuidado dedujo que era Neji escapándose para salir a divertirse junto con el pelinegro y el rubio. De tan solo pensar en el hacia que un sonrojo apareciera en sus blancas mejillas. La verdad era que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, desde que lo vio en un columpiándose debajo de un árbol solo, pero esa no era la razón de sus sentimientos

**Flash Back**

Cuando Hinata era muy niña se encontraba jugando con una pelota en el parque, pero por accidente, ya que pete la pelota muy fuerte, golpeo a otro niño haciendo que este volteara y fuera en dirección a Hinata junto con otros dos de sus amigos.

- Oye tu niña me golpes te con tu pelota, que ¿no me vas a pedir disculpas? – dijo el niño con enojo y diversión ya que no solo fue por el golpe si no que ella era una Hyuga una de las familias mas reconocidas y antiguas de Konoha.

- Eh… si yo lo siento mucho no fue mí… - dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación pero la interrumpieron.

- De rodillas, quiero que lo hagas de rodillas- dijo aprovechando que Hinata estaba inclinada la tomo de la cabeza y con fuerza hizo que se pusiera de rodillas y que la cara de la chica tocara el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho, enserio lo siento…

- Déjenla en paz ya dijo que lo sentía – dijo un chico rubio. _"Es el…el niño del columpio"_ pensó Hinata.

- ¿Quien eres tu?, ah espera eres tu el regado que quieres, acaso ¿quieres pelear? – dijo el niño con deje de fastidio.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo seré algún día Hokage – dijo Naruto con orgullo.

- Jajá un tonto como tu jamás será un Hokage – dijo con burla.

Pero de repente los 3 niños lo rodearon y empezaron a golpearlo pero el se defendió hasta hacer que se fueran y que el rubio pusiera atención en la niña que aun estaba en el suelo arrodillada.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ah…si…yo gracias – dijo con nervios ya que al momento de verlo a la cara vio esos hermosos ojos azules asiendo que una extraña sensación de confianza y tranquilidad la inundara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con curiosidad.

- Ah…yo…etto…Hinata – dijo con vergüenza la chica.

- ¡Hinata! – se escucho de repente y es que era Neji su primo llamándola, pero cuando esta volteo para ver donde venia su primo, Naruto aprovecho para irse, y para cundo la ojiperla se dio cuenta ya iba demasiado lejos.

**Fin ****Flash Back**

Y recordando esto es como la ojiperla se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

… … … … …


End file.
